


[Podfic] An Elephant With Laryngitis

by Hananobira, Opalsong



Series: Tales from the Yellow Yard [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Jade brings Davesprite to LOFAF on a quest to recreate her eclectic bass. Naturally they get derailed by tangents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Elephant with Laryngitis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438262) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Elizabeth Culmer, thank you for giving us permission to record! Hugs as always to Paraka for hosting, as well.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4438262)  
Length: 00:04:30

Paraka: [MP3 (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/An%20Elephant%20With%20Laryngitis.mp3) or [M4B (5 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/An%20Elephant%20With%20Laryngitis.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/elephant-with-laryngitis)


End file.
